Scent-imental Kitten
Scent-imental Kitten is the third segment of the third episode of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Fifi La Fume, Furrball, Sweetie and Li'l Sneezer. Plot After seeing Fifi La Fume in a perfume shop, the store's owner tries to use Furrball to remove her from the premises. However, he's more interested at chasing Sweetie and Sneezer and after getting his tail accidentally white-painted, Fifi mistakes him for a male skunk and falls in love with him. Furrball is horrified with her scent and tries to run away from her at the same time that he tries to get Sweetie and Sneezer. At the ending, seeing that Fifi's scent was neutralized and her tail was accidentally colored purple, Furrball let Sweetie and Sneezer go and starts chasing Fifi, mistaking her with a female cat. Characters *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Li'l Sneezer (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Store owner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *''Gendarme'' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Cycler (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sylvester (cameo at the ending, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Arnold the Pitbull (in a flashback, voiced by (voiced by Rob Paulsen)) *Pepé Le Pew (mentioned) Quotes *"(crying) I'm ruined, what I'm gonna do? (sees Furrball trying to eat Sweetie and Sneezer)" - Store owner. *"(seeing him) Look, Sweetie. It's Furrball" - Li'l Sneezer. *"Look at that. Lunchtime" - Furrball. *"So Furrball, are you trying to eat us again?" - Sweetie. *"(takes Furrball) That's it, the cat could scare her" - Store owner. *"What's zis? (sees Furrball with a white stripe) Oh la la, it zeems that I found the boy skunk of mes dreams" - Fifi La Fume. *"Come here, mon cher and we'll make beautiful musique together" - Fifi La Fume. *"(after Furrball failing to catch her) Stupid Furrball, catching us isn't so easy as you think" - Sweetie. *"This plan is perfect. The only thing I'm afraid is that large dog coming and hit me" - Furrball. *"Sweetie, I think I'm going to... (sneezes) Sorry" - Li'l Sneezer. *"Vive l'amour. If vous die, we'll die together" - Fifi La Fume. *"Okay, I think that you can now eat us" - Sweetie. *"You know what? I think I'm making an exception this time" - Furrball. *"Wait, you're leaving us go. But why?" - Li'l Sneezer. *"(pointing at Fifi) I found a more interesting prey to catch" - Furrball. *"Ahh, now we understand" - Sweetie. *"(when Furrball confuses her with a cat and closes the store's door with a key) But... monsieur, why are vous looking at moi in that way?" - Fifi La Fume. *"(chased by Furrball, to the public) Do vous know? Mon menteur eez right: c'est possible to be too attractive" - Fifi La Fume. *"(seeing Furrball chasing Fifi, laughing of it) Love, it attacks when you less expect" - Sylvester. Trivia *This segment serves as a remake of both For Scent-imental Reasons and Bad Ol' Putty Tat. **This is also the first Looney Tunes short remake where the main characters are exclusively Tiny Toon Adventures characters. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes